


Let Me Show You

by sekyo_2862



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: But no legit sex, Cute, Hickeys, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pretty Canon Sexual Content, Random - Freeform, Smut, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekyo_2862/pseuds/sekyo_2862
Summary: same universe-------In which Mo Guan Shan is insecure about his physique and He Tian shows him just how much he loves it





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

> this is unexpectedly fluffy for these two, but i'm in my feels so yeah

Their heavy breath mingled in the air. He Tian grunted as he yanked the tight shirt off his large frame. Under the dim glow of the bedside lamp, Guan Shan gasped at the way He Tian’s muscles moved and shifted. The shadows dramatized his enormous chest and abs. 

Guan Shan took in a quieter breath, hoping Tian wouldn’t notice the shakiness to it. He did. And a devilish smirk crossed his face. 

“Like what you see baby?” He purred, leaning down into the redhead’s ear and tucking hair behind it. 

Mo Guan Shan shuffled awkwardly under him. 

“Uh, y-yeah” He cringed at his stuttering. Since when was he one to stutter. He Tian’s effect on him was starting to get annoying. 

He scowled lightly and He Tian leaned down to kiss it. He loved that scowl on him. The little redhead’s forehead would crinkle and his eyebrows would draw together in the most adorable way. 

“Good to know.” He chuckled deeply as he brushed his fingers over the blush on the shorter boy’s cheek. 

His wandering fingers found a way to the hem of Guan Shan’s t-shirt and began tugging upwards. He was almost too intoxicated to notice, but he snapped out of the lustful haze and sat up abruptly. 

He Tian’s smirk fell of his face and his eyebrows went up in concern. He should have expected Mo Guan Shan to push him away, the boy’s fiery personality could not have allowed He Tian to dominate him for so long. Additionally he was aware of how reluctant the redhead was towards their entire relationship. As much as his fingers itched to throw him down and pin him under him again, he realized that it would only make Mo Guan hate him more. 

He sighed, looking up to confirm the look in Mo Guan’s eyes that would tell him to leave. Instead he was shocked to see tears wetting his lower lashes. 

He jumped forward to hold him instinctively but remembered why he had been pushed off in the first place. He retracted his hands shamefully and lowered his head. This was his fault. He’d gone too far. He Tian knew he’d been making him uncomfortable for a while, but this time he finally crossed the line. 

Guan Shan had hated the first kiss He Tian forced on him, how could he possibly think he could force himself on the redhead just a week after they started dating. 

“Fuck”, he muttered quietly. “Mo Mo I’m so sorry. Shit. Fuck. I’m sorry, please don’t cry, please stop crying.” 

His waved his hands around helplessly, trying to restrain himself from brushing the tears away. He Tian was not the most sensitive person, even with Guan Shan. They’d always been like this. But He Tian  
should have used his head before he threw him into bed.

The redhead sat quietly, knees pulled up to his chest as he stared blankly at He Tian frantically apologising. 

“I’ll- I’ll just leave, it’s okay, don’t say anything.” 

He Tian got off the bed quickly and pulled his pants tight around his waist, retrieving the belt that had earlier landed on the floor. He reached for his t-shirt beside a silent Guan Shan tentatively, hoping he wouldn’t provoke him anymore. 

He pulled it up but there was a resistance on the other end. He looked up and his eyes widened seeing the brokenness in the other boy’s eyes as he clutched onto the shirt. His fingers held it tightly in a fist. Guan Shan shook his head vaguely. 

“You don’t want me to leave. Just tell me what it is Mo Mo, I’ll do whatever you want.” 

Guan Shan met his eyes and there was desperation in them.

“Don’t leave.” 

“W-What? Uh, yeah of course.”

The redhead nodded definitively. And tugged the shirt completely out of the other’s hands. He held it to his chest protectively. 

“Baby, what do you… want me to do?” 

Guan Shan’s scowl returned to his face and He Tian sighed out loud in relief. He was genuinely shit scared seeing the feisty boy cry earlier.  
“Sit the fuck down.” 

He Tian nodded submissively and sat across him at a respectful distance. Mo Guan Shan rolled his eyes and crawled forward to straddle him, plopping into his lap casually. 

He Tian was unsure if he was allowed to reciprocate the contact, but the redhead grabbed his hands and pulled them across his waist. 

“Why are you being such a pussy, chicken dick?” 

“I- Wait what? You were crying! What the fuck was I supposed to think? I thought I fucked something up.” He Tian snapped back in his usual tone.  
Mo Guan Shan lowered his head and wiped at the remaining tears on his face, jolting when another pair of warm hands joined his. He Tian rubbed slowly at the tear stains on his cheeks. Carefully and unsure. 

“I- um , I was- “ Guan Shan coughed in embarrassment. He Tian’s palm’s rubbed reassuringly along his back. 

“Fuck, this is so stupid.” The redhead muttered under his breath. “I was insecure and overwhelmed.” 

“I’m sorry for overwhelming you, I don’t mean to-“ He Tian cut himself off. “Wait, what do you mean insecure?” 

“It’s nothing, whatever” Mo Guan grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. 

“No, what the fuck are you insecure about?” He Tian growled, getting annoyed that the perfect boy in his eyes didn’t think so about himself. 

“Just… you’re so, y’know.” He indicated vaguely at He Tian’s torso with a flapping hand. 

He Tian looked down at his torso and pieced together with the bashful boy was trying to insinuate. 

“You think I fucking care that you’re not ripped?” Guan Shan shrugged. 

“This is my pride as a man alright. I’m so flat and skinny, it’s not … attractive. You’re so stupid.” The redhead only registered that he’d angered his boyfriend when he felt the tight grip on his waist tighten even more. 

“Ouch, Tian, that hurts, let go.” 

He Tian growled and his fingers found the hem of Guan Shan’s shirt again. Small fingers reached out to stop him from pulling it off, but He Tian was determined and no one could stop him. 

He threw it off to the side roughly and turned his eyes to devour the redhead’s more than satisfying torso. It was true that his chest was not as prominent as He Tian’s but he had emerging abs across his  
torso from playing so much basketball. He Tian’s mouth watered as his hungry eyes crossed Mo Guan Shan’s nipples. 

“Fuck, baby.” He Tian let out a breathy groan, indicating that he was struggling to withhold himself from pouncing on this beautiful boy’s body. “Oh God, I could come untouched just looking at you.” He moaned into Guan Shan’s ear as he nipped it. His one arm came up the clutch around He Tian’s neck. 

The redhead flushed and whacked his chest with the other, irritated. “Stop exaggerating, chicken dick.” 

“I’m not.” He reached out to graze the delectable pink nipple his eyes locked onto with his finger, but the redhead caught it and pushed it away. He brought his own hands up to cover his now bare chest. 

Despite He Tian’s dramatic reaction he was still ashamed and it didn’t help that he could directly see He Tian’s pecs contract and relax in time with his heavy breathing. 

“Let me touch you baby. Please.” He Tian panted, desperate to clutch his boyfriends, adorable tiny waist with his large hands. 

Guan Shan just shook his head shyly and tightened his hands around himself. 

“Please, you’re fucking hot. You look better than me, I promise. I want to kiss every inch of you.” He Tian begged as his hands ran up and down Guan Shan’s bare back, trying to reassure him. 

“Pervert.” Guan Shan bit, but he reluctantly moved his hands away as he said so. 

He Tian smirked and dove forward to suck a nipple into his mouth. Guan Shan’s back arched towards him as his head flew back and a lewd moan escaped him. His arms clutched He Tian’s neck in  
surprise. When the black haired boy bit down on the nipple in his mouth, Guan Shan’s nails dug into his back. 

He Tian gently laid him back, trying not to startle him and began kissing down his middle. He started leaving hickeys at his collarbone, sucking the skin into his mouth and biting and nipping at it with skilled movements. After each hickey he left, he ran his tongue over it causing Guan Shan to convulse and moan every time. 

“F-Fuck. Stop it, chicken dick.” His stubbornness persisted, but was quickly falling away each time He Tian made him let out the weirdest sounds. 

He Tian’s journey continued all the way till his hip bones, making sure to kiss and lick every bit of skin along the way. He ignored the shorter boy’s hands pushing his head away, and stayed firmly leaving a hickey every 2 inches of his skin. 

He lifted his head up and looked into his boyfriend’s clouded eyes. He prided himself in knowing he had caused the quivering mess he was. He Tian crawled over his body and looked down at him with a mischievous gaze. 

“Ready, baby?” 

\-----------

“You’re a fucking dumbass.” 

He Tian chuckled and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. He was standing behind his boyfriend, hugging his waist, head placed innocently on his shoulder. They were standing in front of a full month mirror, both showing different reactions to the current state of Guan Shan’s body. His own reaction was complete shock. From his collarbone to his thighs, he was covered in deep red splotches. Some were deep red and purple, others were lighter and pink. He Tian looked proudly at the work of art he had created. And Guan Shan looked extremely pissed. 

“Stop smirking. I hate you so much.” He scowled up at He Tian over his shoulder. 

“Now you know how much I appreciate your perfect body.” He smiled cheekily. 

“Oh greaaat.” Mo Guan Shan said sarcastically. “The whole world is going to know too.” 

“Hmm.” He Tian hummed unbothered and continued placing soft kisses on his neck. 

Guan Shan whirled around to hit him but was unexpectedly scooped up into He Tian’s strong arms like a bride. The thought itself made him scowl. 

“Round 2, then?” He Tian suggested casually. 

“WHAT. NO ABSOLUTLEY NOT. LET ME DOWN RIGHT FUCKING NOW YOU PIECE OF CHICKEN SHIT.”

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests ?? idek give me some ideas if you want
> 
> comment and kudos if you likey
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
